Come With Me
by N.D. Stark
Summary: Four fillies and a young colt discover a map in their attic, and follow it to s mysterious cave. There they are told and shown a story of another universe. Do they accept the chance of going there? (ONESHOT! Meet Vision, OC (?), OC (Frost), OC (Amber), OC (Trickshot), OC (Summer Breeze), and OC. (Storm Blaze)


Amber and Frost trotted quietly alongside each other, their small group of friends around them.  
"What do you think the map leads to?" Summer Breeze asked quietly, peeking through her long mane at the two.  
"I hope it's something cool!" Trickshot grinned, as he looked at the overgrown forest around them.  
"Me too." Storm Blaze added in.

They continued in silence, occasionally glancing at the ratted map they had found in Amber's attic. It was dark enough that it was hard to make out the pictures on the old sheet of papyrus.

"Hey!" Frost exclaimed as she held her hoof to the side to stop Amber.  
"Wha- wow." Amber stuttered. Ahead of them loomed a large cave entrance, small streams of water weaseling through the small cracks on the surface of the rock face. Vines and trees clung to the side of the hill they where gazing at. The five fillies and colt oohed and ahed at the natural beauty of the arch entrance before them.

"Let's go in!" Trickshot exclaimed, Storm Blaze following as he ran into the cave and pushed past the fern sheet hanging around it. Frost lit her horn, a dull blue glow surrounding them as shadows bounced of the cave rocks and made shapes. The shapes where strange, similar to the giants that plagued their farms. But they seemed smaller than that. They moved and jumped and even skittered up the walls, as if trying to tell a story. They could see small flecks of red, blue, gold, green, and silver flittering through the shapes on the walls.

"I see you have found me."

The five children jumped at the sound of the voice. It echoed and bounced through the cave, making it seem louder. They all franticly searched for the source of the voice.

A young mare stepped out of the shadows. She was a midnight blue, her hooves, wings and horn an even darker blue. Her tail was long and trialed behind her, catching the luminescence of the many colors that bounced of the walls. Her mane was pulled back to the side with a copper band, and on her head rested a bronze diadem, a small blue gem reverberating a rainbow of colors. A staff levitated in her magic, iron and gold, a similar blue gem placed in the crook of a spear-like point. And her eyes where a deep dull lavender, her irises flecked with stars and aged with knowledge.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable. But it is not treasure or riches you will find here. If you do not wish to hear my message than you may leave." She finished the sentence sternly, as if she was tired of treasure seekers.

The five children plopped their mark less rumps on the ground. still gazing nervously at the staff and walls in an opaque wonder. The mare smiled at these actions, and lowered herself to the ground, her horn lit alight by a blue light.

_"Deep inside caverns old,_  
_of tales long;_  
_and tales old._

_Of villains and heroes,_  
_fighting great evils._

_Here are my tales to you."_

The mare started, and her magic grew stronger.

_"Of creatures of humanoid grace,_  
_and animals in a paranoid state,_  
_of bravery enough to face;_  
_the things hiding in the dark._

_Of powers granted,_  
_and abilities discovered._  
_Of wit and mind to defeat the defected."_

Her magic dispersed and rejoined itself making a pond. The pond seemed to be reflection something that wasn't there. A waging battle was pictured, more humanoid figures battling others. Some where clad in armor, other a light fabric. They spun and kicked; no mercy in their anger. Some shot beams of magic or other things out of their hands, others wielding weapons that channeled such a thing. Some flew high of the ground, swooping in and taking the chance to hit their enemies. But it quickly faded away, the dull drown of grunts and battle cries still lingering in the air.

_"Of wall climbers,_  
_and lost loves."_

The pond grew alight again as one individual in red and blue made quick work of another creature, it's mane spiked, and green racing up it's neck as it hovered on a strange metal object. The creature fell, and the being in red and blue jumped of what looked like the inside of a clock, and twisted, desperation spelled in it's eyes as it shot something out of it's wrists. The scene faded.

_"Of ancient glory_  
_and waking up."_

A humanoid being clad in red, white, and blue fell into a frozen ocean below, a similar looking shield falling with him. Decades seemed to pass as he froze, and the scene dissolved into darkness.

_"Of skill and knowledge,_  
_to fly sky high."_

Another humanoid persona was scene in a cave, fiddling with wires and strange objects that none of the foals could place. It skipped to a suit of red and gold armor racing through the sky, destroying strange looking creatures on chariots. Again, the scene faded.

_"Of betrayed assassins,_  
_not afraid to spy."_

This time they were presented with two figures in black, battling each other mercilessly. One had a short mane like Trickshot, but instead of lavender, it was a golden yellow. The other had a reddish mane falling around it's shoulders. They battled, eventually getting stuck as the scene faded to black.

_"Of every shade of green,_  
_and strength beyond compare."_

A gaintlike creatures was displayed this time, but it was a deep green. It was flinging itself through the air and making jumps miles apart, sometimes stopping to smash it's fists into the ground angrily. But that too disappeared.

_"Of things that can't be found,_  
_hidden in the walls somewhere."_

This time no scene appeared in the pool. Behind the mare a humanoid being with a red face appeared. It wore green and yellow. It smiled kindly as it sat next to the mare as if they where friends. It said nothing, it's hollow eyes instead looking upon the fillies and colt.

_"Some hear us,_  
_some don't._  
_Some feel us,_  
_some won't._

_Of starry skies,_  
_and endless nights,_  
_and battles brave."_

The pool was alight again, showing something large shooting through the stars. Four blue clad figures held on for dear life as it went uncontroably fast. They could almost hear them screaming in terror. But instead of continuing, the scene changed. Not they where greeting with the same four figures just different. One was on fire, flying through the sky. Two more stood back to back, one vanished, and the other lashed out, stretching unbelievably far. The last was much more different than before. It was now covered in rocks, and colored a strange orange hue.

_"Of somewhere else,_  
_where they need to fight,_  
_not anywhere near this cave._

_So listen in and listen close,_  
_I won't repeat myself._  
_These are stories to those,_  
_of tales of old,_  
_destined to meet themselves."_

The mare stood, and turned to the creature in yellow and green with a nod. After this action, the creature opened it's arms and made a hole in reality. Lights of many colors flashed through it, along with scenes similar to those they had seen. The mare turned to the children, and her magic glowed even brighter. It flew around the five of them, and they changed. They where like the creatures in the pictures. Trcikshot's eyesight was clear, taking in every detail. Frost looked at her hands to see ice sprouting from the palms. Amber's mane was on fire, and her eyes where a bright orange. Summer Breeze's mane was long and windswept, a strong wind started to blow mercilessly into the cavern. Storm Blaze's eyes where a bright white, and rain was seeping in along with the wind.

_"So come with me to a marvelous place,_  
_Come with me and meet your fate._

_To somewhere far away,_  
_A little place where we can stay."_

The five children smiled and looked at each other, all of their mind processing the same thing. They walked unsteadily to the mare, and looked at her expectantly. Another world awaited them. The mare stepped through the hole, and so did the creature in green and yellow. They looked at each other one last time, and stepped through.

_"So come with me children,_  
_from far and wide,_  
_To a place hidden inside._

_And to there we will fly."_

The hollow voice echoed through the cavern, and the sound of armies and epic battles clashed with the silence of the cave. The hole closed with a bright flash, and everything went still. Absolutely still. And all that was left was a ratty old map, fluttering silently to the ground.


End file.
